NCB
by Saiyura
Summary: A terrorist group Kidnaps Tony. Injured and searching for truth he and four others fight to live. Then of course throw in a plot twist and a bad agent you got a nasty criminal on your hands. Oh and don't forget, your going to die in a few minutes. RR


I fixed it up so it should make more sense. If not then I have included a directory at the bottom.

* * *

To focus on the pain was not enough to quell the rumbling in his stomach or the gnawing in his heart as he looked at the people walking or cluttering the floor. He could only stare at them before he was overcome with the nauseating feeling that quickly wrapped around his mind.

Forcing his body to clam and relax did he focus again on his stomach, the grumbling and roaring of hunger and the fasting feeling of dying, it wasn't unknown to him, he knew that, but it was the fact that he was actually tempted to fight the multitude of people around him to actually GET what little food that was given to them.

He tried to breath a little deeper then he had, and known, he could. He flinched and soon started violently coughing before he doubled over in pain. His chest burned as he began to heave what was never in his stomach. He stared down at the floor and the acidic vomit before turning his head in disgust.

He didn't mean to make his already starved body worse then it already was. Taking a short but as deep as he dared to breath he looked again at the only door in the room before at the faces that had turned their heads away from him.

He knew what they were thinking, hell he even thought about it a few times, before he heard the evident click of a lock and his body reacted to it as his feet found some footing below him and heaved him to stand. He glanced at the door over the heads of those in front of him and frowned when the woman, not the man, came into the room and pointed to several of the men in the room.

He watched them scream, kicking and shouting out profanities, before the woman turned to look at the group and sighed before saying something rushed in a hushed tone to one of the men next to her. He nodded before he looked out and the man started counting heads.

It was bothersome to be counted almost like sheep or cattle but when the man's eyes landed on him he almost shivered and ducked down low before the man whispered- he was positive- to the woman and she grimaced before turned and saying in a loud enough and almost condescending tone to the habitants of the room.

"Due to the lack of provisions I am going to cut your number in half or less than that." He could see the slight upturn to her lips before she continued. "If you don't sort out who shall die and live, then I will." He watched as they all left and he couldn't help but look at the people around him before he moved away from his vomit and towards a few of the other men that still had the ounce of standing up and glaring at those who entered.

"What do you think?" he asked a slight smile still clinging to his words speaking with slight childish and almost immature style before he was thrown into this hellish nightmare.

"What else… figure out who stays and who gets to be –whatever that woman does- and that's that." One of the taller men said before he looked down at him. "You don't look to good." He chuckled at the man and nodded his head.

"It's called a few broken ribs." And a dislocated shoulder, he was going to add that but he felt it would be better not to.

"Sucks for you, but I wouldn't advertise that, you don't know WHO might use that against you." Another of the men said before looking at a growing group, a little less than half of the occupants' before looking at another corner where more than the last group stood.

"Already seems like the fraction is happening." All of them nodded before they looked down at their small group and then back to the others that had neither picked a side or would never be allowed into one.

Hours passed as he sat talking to the men, four to be precise, and he began to understand why they seemed to be outcast in the whole area. All four of them were cops. He had to grin as he remembered his time in Baltimore as a cop. It felt a little weird being in the company of cops but he welcomed it from his solace.

That was until he heard screaming and the dull crack of someone's skull. All five of their heads snapped over to see that the door was open and a woman was thrown into the mix. Her head had slammed into the concrete before she stood up and nearly collapsed before glaring at the men and smirked before shouting out for everyone to hear her, "Just because you 'caught' me doesn't mean I'll do jack shit! Tell him he's a coward for throwing me in a piece of shit dungeon like this!" and she turned, almost tipsily, and walked to the farthest corner before looking at the four groups in each corner and frown looking at the man who just stood there smiling at her before his eyes drew to his and his smirk spread a crossed his face.

"Do enjoy yourself. I'll be back to see if either your will is strong in here or not." And then he left as she laughed, almost making his head hurt before she stormed to the door when it was closed and turned the handle and laughed saying, "Course, they don't even leave it unlocked, how unbecoming of my dear old kidnappers." And she slowly descended the stairs and sat down at the last one and stared at the group before closing her eyes.

*TORTURE!!!!!*

He had to wonder why she seemed to understand the men more than he did, and that was a curious question for everyone in the room as they stared at her.

"I don't like her." He looked up to one of the cops-Jack- and looked over to see him leaning against the wall. "She seems to have ties to them." He turned his head back to look at her in the dim light and nodded, he didn't feel like speaking because he didn't have the breath to even do that.

"I don't think she's here on her own accord though, I mean, they did shove her head pretty hard into the concrete there." He looked up again from his position, flinching, and saw that they all were staring at her as if something to figure out.

"Jack, Judge." The tallest and also the only black male in the room said before he turned to look at her also a little clearer. "She's just like the rest of us at the moment; we can figure her out after we get 'this' done." He didn't know why but suddenly he felt that he was on one of those missions with Abby and he chuckled making the four men look down at him as he coughed a little violently before his breathing settled down.

"Reminds me of someone." He said softly to the three cops. "Wonder what their up to right now." A sudden dreariness over came him as his eyes drooped down and he fell asleep. An uncomfortable sleep but one that he knew was much needed.

*TORTURE!!!*

When he woke up again he cursed as he bunched into a tight ball and looked at the source. The three police men were talking to the leaders –for they were standing in front of the groups the woman looked dully up at them before sighing with her brow raised in a curious gesture. Allowing her chin to lull into her arms before her eyes landed on him and they narrowed a little before looking at everyone else with a second glance.

He could tell she was contemplating something before she stood up and walked over to him. The room fell silent as they watched her.

As she stood above him, leaning on the balls of her feet before leaning her face closer to his looked over his entire face, almost memorizing his features before she snorted.

"Anthony DiNozzo." She said with a chuckle. "Never would assume you'd get hauled in the dark area. What happened, undercover OP go bad or did your boss ditch you finally?" Tony blinked utterly surprised that the women knew his name and that she seemed to know a little bit about him.

"Nope got caught on accident." Tony said a small and barely unnoticeably inhaled at the end, but he saw that she heard it before she turned to the door then to look at each of the fraction.

"Tell me, who here knows of the 'NCB'." She said only to see a few hands rise before more and more did. Only the four cops didn't, along with Tony. She frowned before she looked at them all and laughed. A short one that was cut off as the door opened and the man came inside and looked at the fraction before at Tony who looked behind the girls pants to him.

"Sorry for making you wait, but it would seem that we are problems with some cops from NCIS, they state that we were the last people to see their 'missing' agent." Tony shivered as the man's eyes landed on him and a cruel smile spread across his face before they turned to the woman.

"I know who he is, jackass, don't lecture me in proper conduct." She stated before he could say anything, sitting down at his side and continued after a few seconds. "Why don't you tell me again why the 'NCB' wants with all of these people?"

Tony and the others looked at the woman before at the man in the door way and he moved his hand threw his long hair before rubbing his right temple. "It is complicated, we believe that everyone in this room has evidence that NCIS and several other police stations around the country have been searching for. Whither they know it or not, they are fiends against our organization."

"So you mean to kill them." Tony stated weakly before he looked to see the horror struck faces on the three fractions.

"Yes, though I am not to tell you this but I am sure your 'guest' next to you already knows it; you all are going to die. If not know but in the next week." People began to shout in outrage, claiming that they didn't know anything about what they were talking about before he left and locked the door.

*TORTURE!!!!*

Anthony had fallen asleep in the silenced and crying before he was woken up to a warm feeling to his left and looked down to see something dark slither over towards him. Slightly panicking he moved his hands before he looked at it to see tinges of red and his heart sunk before he looked to see that part of the factions were already dead. Some looking as if they were beaten up while others looked like they had been bleeding from every pour of their body.

He turned to see the three cops sleeping- he believed they were- before he saw the woman leaning on his shoulder and humming something he didn't know. She turned her head so that her eyes rested on his before looking at the group again and smiled.

"They only want to kill them, those who know. That is why those three, you, and I are going to live. Except I won't be killed like you will." She stopped speaking for a moment before looking down at her hands and then to the people and corpses until her eyes dropped down and she fell asleep. It was difficult- Tony was sure- for her to force herself to stay awake and fighting to understand what was happening.

With a quick and un-even breath did he look around the room and saw that the factions were getting smaller. "It won't be long until they are all dead." He said before drifting off to sleep. He didn't know how long he had been out but when he had woken up he and the three cops- Jack, Judge, and Nick- laid on separate cots around the room, each looking pale and each of them were in different clothes then what they had been wearing in the other room.

He looked down at his own clothes and wrinkled his nose at the fact that someone had also changed him.

"Well, looks like I'm not getting that deposit back." He said before lying back down and running a hand threw his hair looking at everyone in the room and he noticed that the girl wasn't in here then. Frowning once again he turned to look at the door-he believed it was one- and scowled. He didn't know what had happened after he blacked out, so he was a little frantic if someone were to look at him closely.

He almost cried out in alarm as a hand sneaked into his own and his head shot out to look into dark blue eyes that stared back at him. He couldn't help but feel some relief over come him as she smiled and stroked his hair.

He looked over her before he saw that her clothes were a complete different one then his, but when she began to 'shush' and hum to him softly he began to drift off until he was asleep once again.

The next time he woke up he was staring at the white washed ceiling of the hospital and he knew that something had once again happened while he was unconscious and he cursed. He had done nothing in the absence of time and he didn't know who or what …

"Tony?!" the voice broke him out of his small reprieve and he smiled as he looked over as Ziva and he could see the tears glisten in her eyes before she whipped out her phone dialing in an instant and started speaking in a hurried tone to whoever was on the other line when they picked it up.

His smile turned into a frown as his notice a woman in a nurses outfit walk over to Ziva and asked if she could get through. Ziva nodded before walking out the door and leaving Anthony with the woman from the dungeon who smiled as she check over his chart and the machines before feeling his pulse and writing something down until she paused to look out the door to his partner then to him.

"I made a deal to get you and the others out, but you might want to hang low for a while, if they learned that I was able to get you in contact with NCIS so soon they might null the contract."

Tony blinked before he heard Ziva walk in as the woman knelt over and check his eyes before smiling and turning to Ziva. "Well, he seems to be doing quite well for such trauma he recieved." Ziva nodded and looked at Tony before walking over to the bed sitting down and looking at her then to Tony.

"Yes, he has quite a stubborn streak." The woman nodded before Tony felt something crawling out of his throat before he could stop it.

"What's your name?" she stopped before turning to him and smiling down at him with a small twinkle in her eye.

"Juan." And with that she left down the hall where he knew she would exit the building and he would-hoping it wasn't true-never see her again.

That had been several months ago.

*TORTURE!!!*

Tony felt a little nostalgic for some reason as he looked at the total body count then to the dungeon then to the four cops who looked at him with a small sad smile. They all knew it was a hopeless cause to try and save them but it seemed that in wanting to bring closure to those killed the NCB became the top list in all of the area's districts.

Though they never found the woman that had saved him or the woman and man who took many of the people for what they learned to be experiments for a chemical weapon.

"Don't worry, Judge, you'll get your chance at yelling some profanities to her." Jack said before he squatted down near a body before he turned as he heard the door. Tony, it would seem to the whole group, wasn't the only one remembering memories and emotions here.

It had been a natural reaction to them all, but what they saw was one thing that made them all pale. She walked in with a tray while behind her stood NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs- Tony's boss- smirking down at them.

"Look who found me." She said, setting the tray down before walking farther into the group. "After I had just gotten here to call the cops." She pouted before turning to Gibbs then to the four in the room gaping at her.

"This is Juan an undercover FBI agent who went missing nearly five years ago after a nasty incident with a group of terrorist." Gibbs started before looking at Juan who had her eyes wandering over everyone in the room. "She just recently was discovered, hauling your jobs and life back to the world of the living."

Everyone shivered before looking at her then they noticed something else that was odd, her eyes were locked on theirs before she smiled as she turned to leave.

"Gibbs, I don't think you have much time to worry about their jobs, we have an organization to tear down."

*TORTURE!!!! HAHAHA*

That was how it should have ended, Tony thought as he once again sat in the dark corner of another cell. Judge, Jack, and Nick sat next to him as they stared up into the eyes of Juan as they looked down on them before to the newest member of the group.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"I really can't believe how easily it was." She said before turning on her heels and leaving the four. "Farewell."

_NCB: National Crimes Battalions. _A group that had just recently began to infect Law enforcers. It was known to late_, _they all mused_, _before they saw the gas being pumped into the room and they watched as each of them began to seize and die. Violently before Tony looked over at his boss and noticed the small and decreasing breaths before he too died_._

"At least he went while unconscious…" Tony said before he too began to seize and die along with the rest of the small group.

*torture ending… sad*

Later that week the White house had been bombed, one of their own planting it killing the president and the first lady. Soon after that the house of congress and the senators were laying in rubble of the buildings they were attending.

It began happening all around the world and later learned that those who caused it were those who were suppose to save them.

No one knew that it all started with an FBI agent named Juan Funder, one who grew increasingly disgusted with life and how the world was a mess. She went missing after faking an OP and started the NCB to gather people who believe what she did and like her favorite movie: Fight club, they all vowed never to speak of the NCB unless it achieved their goal.

It did and the price was that countless innocents had to die.

Five cops had been closer to the truth of breaking this code and she set them astray. She lead them down a path to achieve her own goal and it worked. Anthony DiNozzo, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Jack Tunde, Judge Hose, and Nick Bolter had all known one person who was in on the group and they noticed that subtle change with out realizing what it was that they were witnessing.

"They came close to my secret; all I had to do was make them believe another fable. In that planted thought of trust I gain an upper hand that lead to the worlds own apocalypse."

* * *

_To start out with Tony is held captive. Along with three cops. He befriends them. A woman soon comes in and she recognizes Tony. After that Tony falls unconcious a few times. The other people besides Tony, the four cops, and the strange woman are all killed. They are then taken to a seperate room and treated for their wounds and their clothes replaced. The woman, later known at Juan, allows them freedom. _

_They four return to the dungeon of sorts and they meet Juan again to learn she was an undercover agent that vanished a long time ago. It was soon after that that they were captured and killed learning the truth to late. Juan was the leader of the group NCB and she was playing them all as fools._

_So. the three cops, Tony, and Gibbs are dead._

_Lot of horrible things happen to the government and leaders of the world due to the NCB's bombs and other means._

_Juan: 1. our good guys: 0. :( sad huh._

_If you don't understand still you can email me I will try to explain again._


End file.
